Empty Dreams
by Doom
Summary: Someone knows exactly what happened in those fragile days when Sephiroth was created. Someone who is also deeply bonded to Vincent.


Empty Dreams  
  
By Doom  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Never claimed to own them. They are the property of someone else. I am doing this purely for amusement and I am making NO money off this. I have no money. Please don't sue me!  
  
Comments are really apreciated. However flames will be fed to the mazoku in the closet. ^^:  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An endless fount of destruction dedicated to the end of the natural.  
  
[At the Nibel Reactor]  
  
From my suitable point I could see it clearly; a scar on the planet. Fog circled the reactor like pack of hungry red wolves. The night illuminated by the sick green glow reminded me of why I still despised the humans. The animals...or should I say monsters now that there is nothing truly left on this mountain range that can be called an animal circled around the plant. A few measly guards were not going to have an effect upon thier destruction.  
  
( I should intervene.)  
  
I thought to myself boredly.  
  
(It would give me something to do.)  
  
A Sonic Speed flew forward to move into position.  
  
By the errie glow of the mako I could make out just three guards. Low- ranking guards with thier little riffles protecting thier idiotic posts on a night from Hell. One of them stood in front of the stairway leading into the Reactor. Another paced slightly about fifty feet away to the right. The final timidly stood his ground on left a little shy of fifty feet by human error or perhaps fear. They did not notice the movements just outside their visual range.  
  
(Three guards. They will be massacred on this very spot. The monsters will show no mercy with all the death tainting the air. Stupid humans. They cannot even smell it! The fools!)  
  
To the humans it must have seemed peaceful. A quiet refuge from the world to the guards who wanted to get away from the madness of Midgar. They expected an easy job of shooting the occasional harmless animal and a little harassing of villagers. The humans did not hear the screams. They could not hear the pleas of mercy from the souls they pulled out of the ground. Nibel was anything but peaceful for those who could hear it. The monsters wanted revenge against the race that caused this endless howling. These men were about to die for thier kind's crimes.  
  
My tail flicked ever so slightly and my wings closed tightly around my body. From my safe ledge I can watch the killings without worry to my care. The jagged point provided all the foot holds I needed if I found it cumbersome to fly and the height promised that no dragon would bother to climb after me. Anticipating an exciting night I gripped the stone with my claws.  
  
Souls moaned at the machinery processed them. The sound of the perpetual murder can be heard all the way in Cosmo Canyon by feral creatures of the planet.  
  
The humans heard nothing as they put shame to the old residents of the planet.  
  
So many of thier kind die for ridiculous reasons and not by anything natural or by the monsters of the mountains. They die in mass collections of thier own kind. Humans murder thier own kind for sport, pleasure and out of jealousy. Possibly this is why they never hear the voices of the planet.  
  
(The world thought if they cannot hear the Lifestream then they will not attack. Instead of a positive effect the humans blindly sacrifice the Life stream in order for thier survival.)  
  
I knew the truth. My home was a killing field. The cool climate attracted dragons in search of a place to hide thier heat signatures. Monsters out of nightmares found the jagged cliffs to be a wonderful home for thier pranks against prey. The town of Nibel only magnified the amount of death in the area.  
  
Nibelhiem was a buffet for the monsters created by human hands. The simple villagers had no chance against the occasional dragon that came down to wreak havoc. They could only rebuild and continue to fight against overwhelming odds.  
  
When the Shinra company took over the region the people hoped for peace. That was how they won over the tense villagers. However instead of keeping thier promise they brought a dangerous menace into the area. The Shinra added to the problem by creating a Mako reactor in Nibel.  
  
(Humans are adversely different from the Cetra.)  
  
I thought to myself taking my mind off the circling monsters.  
  
(The Cetra cared about the planet. They went through such pains to ensure thier crops and lives had a little outcome on this world.)  
  
Over the years the population changed from Cetra to humans. In that time they took no account of the creatures that watched them. I watched them as well but with my intentions.  
  
"Sir did you hear something?"  
  
The guard on the left moved towards the one in the center.  
  
"Stop being ridiculous. Get back to you post!"  
  
"But Sir-"  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
Reluctantly the guard returned to his post. The one on the right didn't have the time to express his worry as the Sonic Speed collided with his head.  
  
The sound of the man hitting the ground almost noiselessly caused me to raise my head in question.  
  
(Sonic Speeds aren't that smart. Most of the time they just hit hard enough to knock thier opponent off guard then attempt to maul out thier eyes.... It has to be the mako. The mako is the only thing that could mutate them to this level. This is an unsettling revelation.)  
  
The left guard gave an agonized cry followed by the sound of a dragon roaring. A large mangled piece of metal flew from the area, after a moment I identified it as the gun. Blood flew through the air shortly after with screams of agony following it like lightning does thunder. The dragon continued to shake the life out of it's prey. At any moment one of the man's arms seemed prone fly into the air by the force of the dragon's attack.  
  
(There is no hope for that one.)  
  
My attention turned back to the unconscious guard. The other human faired no better than his friend as the Sonic Speed began to attack the eyes.  
  
At last the remaining monsters exited the evaporating fog when the lead guard attempted to run into the night.  
  
I watched him still unwilling to move even as the moon gave away my position. Dark silhouette cast down by my presence on to the bloody scene came into the vision of the guard. He paused in his fleeing at the sight of the shadow.  
  
(He has noticed me.)  
  
A dragon ended the stunned man's life by biting him in half a moment later. All the guards were dead now and there was no reason for me to remain.  
  
I left to find a place to sleep for the night.  
  
To be Continued.... 


End file.
